


Restart

by PixieLilac



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Girl Power, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieLilac/pseuds/PixieLilac
Summary: Girls are going to be girls: no one likes sharing their man especially with four other girls, and you might not even like any of them.





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> POV - Annabell

Living in the new world of the damned is not too bad, besides living with complete strangers for periods of time before they keel over or get eaten. Either one, that happens a lot now. Or they try to kill you and perhaps do other things to you that I’m not gonna talk about. Now, I’m treated like a princess and live like a Queen, all I have to do is sleep with this giant cocky prick. It’s quite easy. . The only downside is that I may be catching feelings for this a**hole, and I really don’t want to be the only wife out of the five wives he has that care about him. We all promised each other that no one will fall for him or get jealous, but that still happens daily. Girls are going to be girls: no one likes sharing their man especially with four other girls, and you might not even like any of them.   
“Annabell, do you know where Negan is, sweetie?” Sherry purred tracing her fingers along her fair skin waiting for an answer, rolling her eyes when it wasn’t quick enough for her high standards. Jealous of Annabell’s fur coat and her holographic high heels, her blonde hair could use some work and her lips plump with a thin layer of red lipstick.  
“I don’t know, why should I? You should know, you’re the one with no modestly left. Leaving your husband of four years prior to his hellstorm. Only for a man of a higher rank and more power, to push yourself up,” I growl pushing her hand away from my face, picking myself up from my seat. That b***h made me mess up my nails. Sherry’s jaw was dropped almost to the floor than pushed together in a snippy, ratish, pouty look.  
“I thought I told you to stop being rude to me, Annabell.”  
“Well newsflash for you sister, you're not my mother I ain’t gonna listen to you. Hell, I really don’t want to end up like you, I rather pull the trigger first.” A loud cackling laugh broke out of my lips from my own joke.   
Damn, I’m funny. Someone should really give me an award. Wheezing, cheeks bright red with tears streaming down my face from laughing way to hard as I catch my breath, I might need a doctor.   
“Neeeggaaaaannnn!” Sherry cried, stomping out of the parlor like an snobby kid not getting the toy they wanted from the store. Her stomps on the old steel steps echoed back, as she wailed for Negan.  
There goes my night, she had to go snitch like the piece of trash that she is, unable to defend her grown a**. Plopping down in Negan’s black, leather chair, fluffing out my pink fur coat, cracking my knuckles that are inked with the phrase, ‘riot girl’ running my dagger nails threw my bottle blonde hair. Adjusting my pride and joy. My holographic high heels, if I could I’d wear these bad boys everywhere but if I would even try wearing these outside of Sanctuary’s fences I’d probably get eaten by a roamer. Lighting the cigarette between my lips sealed my fate, knowing that Negan is going to have a cow, sucks for him. One, that I pissed Sherry off. Two, I’m smoking, which isn’t allowed in the Parlor.   
“Did you have a good day bashing people's heads to day, baby?” I jeer, blowing a cloud of toxic smoke out of my nose as I hear Negan’s loud annoying growling and stomping.  
“Can we have one damn f**king day when your not being a b***h to everyone? One damn day without Sherry crying about you being a mean f**ker.” Negan stops cold in his tracks after walking into the parlor. His perfect, white teeth grinding together, his left hand in a tight fist, knuckles white. A growl escaped his lips, as she flicked her cigarette butt onto the floor, eyes dark and dangerous.   
“Took her long enough to find you! Could you be a good husband and not use the f bomb for once? Jeez, it makes you sound dumb. Oh, if you want to be a great hubby, also pick up my cigarette butt. I don’t want Dumb or Dumber to step on it later.” I start to let out a laugh but quickly stop as I’m ripped from my chair by his strong grip. His black leather jacket looked glossier than normal. That meant he had a long, rough day. . and he really wasn’t in the mood for my shit today. Oops.   
“You’re lucky I fu- freaking like you. That doesn't change the damn fact that there is NO smoking in my damn parlor, Annabell! You're not in charge here, I am. Hell, if I really wanted to, I could throw you out and get a brand new wife. Girls beg me to wife them. Then I have you, who push my f**king buttons any damn chance you got. You know I hate the smell and taste of cigarettes! This is the la-”  
I roll my eyes a far as they go before I silence this annoying prick with a sloppy kiss. Having no shame in the fact I can use my body as a bartering tool, getting myself out of long lectures from Negan any time. All I had to do was spread my legs, drop to my knees or steal his lips, though it only solved the intermediate problem not long term. With doing this has caused my self confidence to become almost nonexistent.   
____ Morning after   
Oh god, what did we all do last night? All I know it was way too much if I still want to keep my distance from Negan, and not gain any further emotions. Rolling out of bed throwing on my glorious fur coat that went to my heels, slipping into my beautiful heels, not bothering to put my clothing back on. Putting on a layer of red lipstick as I make my grand appearance of the morning.   
“Sleeping beauty is finally up girls! Thought you died Anna, thought I’d might have to give you CPR soon.” Negan jeered bouncing dumb and dumber on his knees, the two laughing in sink at Anna, as she stomped to the small bar.  
Flipping Negan off, looking for my bottle of wine the only thing I ask him for that’s hard to find. Where the hell is it? Negan brought that home for me not even last week, I barely even put a dent into that bad boy yet.   
“Who the hell drank my rose wine? And don’t call me freaking Anna!” I growl, retreating back into my room. Putting on my crop top and shorts, my blonde hair a rat nest. God I really need to shower sometime today, well I’d love if Dumber wouldn’t sit in there all day and do her drugs.  
I almost open the door but don’t when I hear them start talking about me, all four of them telling Negan to kick my ass out. He wasn’t even defending me at all this time!?   
Hell no.   
Hastily, I gather my belongings into my worn holographic bag that matched my heels. Slinging it over my shoulder, taking my machete out of it’s resting spot for the past year. It’s time to work for my points again, go on scavenges work for food and all that again and not rely on Negan. It’s time to restart. A smile crept onto my pale features as I opened the door, putting my hair into a messy bun.   
“I want a divorce, I’m leaving. All of you trashy wives can worry about this cocky prick now. He’s all yours. You’re right, you have sooo many willing woman wanting to become a wife. Why not give one of them a chance, right? They can have my spot. I quit.” I growl leaving the parlor, slamming the door behind myself on my way to restart my life once again.


End file.
